


Sup, Bitches?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Meeting Mr. Right [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sup, Bitches?

The three of them looked up to where Jack was sitting before they looked between each other. Sam was the first one to get up and make his way to where he was. “Can’t you use that vortex whatever to get home?” He asked the most basic question.

Jack looked up. “I was aiming for 1916. I’m 100 years off. I think I’d rather tinker with it a bit, or wait until the Doctor shows up.”

“What doctor?”

He smirked. “ ** _THE_** Doctor. Travels in a blue phone box.” Sam shrugged. “Ah, so you don’t know about him. You’ve got a load of books in here. Get to lookin’.” Jack went back to reading.

Despite Dean’s disbelief in Jack, they began looking. “Is he a supernatural being?” He looked up after an hour.

“Alien. Two hearts.” Jack replied, reading. “From Gallifrey.”

“ _Gallifrey_?” Sam asked.

“A planet. Or. Was. The Doctor is well over 900, after all.”

Once again, he was being stared at before Dean slammed the book. “I’m calling in Charlie. Maybe she can find something.”

* * *

“Sup, bitches?” She announced herself two days later.

Dean picked her up in a hug. “I have _never_ been so happy to see you. Please. Fix this.” He half begged.

She looked at him confused. “Fix… _what_?”

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to the library. “ ** _That_**.”

“You want me to fix a _person_?” Now she was more confused. All he had told her was that he really needed her help. Not about what, just that she needed to get there. “My thing is computers. Not…people.” She reminded him.

Jack got up and walked over to her. “Hello. Captain Jack Harkness.” He gave her that smile and held out his hand.

“Charlie.” She shook it.

He licked his lips. “You _know_ , I’ve always found that red heads are ex–”

Dean slapped him upside the head. “Stop hitting on her.” He ground out. “Sit, or so help me I’ll lock you up in the dungeon.”

“Oh, are you going to use those handcuffs?”

Charlie was a bit taken aback by that. “Is he for real?” Dean simply nodded. “Alright. Fill me in.”

* * *

“So…let me get this straight.” She started, pacing. “Jack is from the future, that bracelet is a time machine, he landed in your bunker out of nowhere, and he hits on everyone he meets?” Jack looked proud. “Does that _usually_ work for you?” She asked him.

He shrugged. “You’d be surprised. _Especially_ with aliens. I mean. Wow.” He laughed. “I’ve had some _pretty_ wild adventures. This one times I was stu—”

Dean shot him a glare that shut him up. “No weird alien sex stories.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What? That’s like the basis for all the cartoon porn you watch.”


End file.
